Colours of The Damned: The Colour Yellow
by Insarai Arys
Summary: Yellow is a colour of many meanings; some positive, some negative and some quite frankly bloody confusing. But that’s alright. Because someone fits it beautifully…


Title: Yellow

**Title:** Yellow

**Author:** Insarai Arys

**Universe:** Bleach

**Theme/Topic:** Yumichika and his colour

**Rating:** T. Language rating, just to be on the safe side. Other than that…it's all safe for the kiddies.

**Characters:** Yumichika (brief mentions of Kenpachi, Ikkaku and Yachiru)

**Warnings/Spoilers: **Soul Society Arc for the fact he's mentioned and possibly the bount arc. Whatever. If it doesn't make sense you're not there yet. And err…Bracket abuse….?

**Word Count: **1224 words

**Time:** Twenty nine minutes (just did it – unlike normally…)

**Summary****:** Yellow is a colour of many meanings; some positive, some negative and some quite frankly bloody confusing. But that's alright. Because someone fits it beautifully…

**Dedication:** Bekki, my friend for telling me to do something with colours.

**A/N: **Well…I have nothing to say on this…I wrote it in a file filled with bits of A5 sized holepunched card that they wanted to throw out at work and I kept. Twenty-five thousand bits of card and I managed to use five sides…Hmm…You had better want a lot of fanfiction because that all I can put on the card…I just wanted to this and put it down on paper and then spent the _whole_ night writing so you had better appricietate it! Oh and be warned there's lots of brackets…

**Distribution:** Warn me please but then you'll be free to take. Just a word of warning; please don't try and pass it off for your own work. It's unfair and it's not going to help you or me. I don't mind if you stick on the moon if you credit me somewhere even if it's really small at the end. Rant over...For now.

**Bleach: Colours of the Damned: The Colour Yellow**

Yellow. It's the colour of the Sun and of sand and of light. And Yumichika quite happily reflects those things; he is as bright and blinding as the Sun (especially when he breaks out the eyeshadow) and he is as hot and as lovely as the sand on the lovely hot beaches in the Med. (only those of course, which are reserved for only the most _beautiful_ people) and he is as direct and brilliant as light (you only have to listen to him give a makeover to some poor Eleventh Division thug sod who was in the wrong place at the wrong time to know that).

Yellow is also a colour found in the flames; not the sole colour; a bright Yellow fire would be too intense, too much and that is what often happens with undiluted Yumichika. Hard on the ears, hard on the eyes and if you're being totally and completely honest, just a_ little_ bit hard on the feelings too.

No, Yellow is an element of fire, mixing with orange mostly, with just a hint of blue and a healthy sprinkling of red and an undertone of black and just the smallest hint of pink (but then again, the embodiment of pink is very small, is it not? Fitting, isn't it?). It's part of a whole, an essential but not exclusive element. So is Yumi. He is never _ever_ given free range over the Eleventh Division (God Help Us, if he was) but he performs essential tasks, vital to the upkeep and even _survival _of the Eleventh Division. He is very much a part of it though, and is often found sitting in Zaraki's office giving the poor beleaguered man (unwanted and indeed _unasked_ for) beauty tips (Oh Taicho, I think you'd look just divine in reds and oranges or, no, I've got it – palest lemon yellows and pinks" --"GET OU' MY FUCKING OFFICE, YA WEIRD COLOURIST FREAK, BEFORE I THOW YA OUT!") or you can find him in Ikkaku's office ("Oh Ikkaku. Taicho doesn't appreciate my wonderful beauty tips but you understand me don't you?" --Ikkaku nods-- "Oh how BEAUTIFUL! Now don't mess up my fingernails like you did last time; it's two coats of Butterscotch and one of Silken Pink, not the other way around!"--Cue ignoring of Ikkaku's suppressed shudder of rage combined with boredom--).

Or maybe you can find him with Yachiru, the youngest member of the Eleventh, helping out with her, ("Yay, Frillybrows can turn pink real fast! – "Vice Captain Kasajishi – if you splash me one more time with that bathwater, I shall be very _very_ angry-" --!!SPLASH!!-- "Eh Frillybrows, why you turning red? Ne Frillybrows, your hair looks that tail on that rat Hollow Ken-chan killed last week…Oh lookie Frillybrows you've made your mascar-ie stuff go all down your face – are we playing Red Indians now? Eh, eh Frillybrows-"--"DIE!")

Yumichika is not all perfection and loveliness though; for Yellow is the colour of Fear and Yumichika might be in the Eleventh Division but how many people can truly, honestly stare down a Meños Grande or a Vasto Lorde without fear or can face two hundred Hollows looming over a town paced with spirits and Pluses, by themselves without any backup? How many can face down an Espada without any hesitation whatsoever? Yumi can't; Heaven knows he'll stand there alongside the rest of his Division but it's not courage keeping him there…it's fear. Sheer raw fear courses through his veins, keeping him frozen in place until the enemy charges and then adrenaline kicks in. Ikkaku is the only one he's ever told about it; even though Taicho has _personally _congratulated him about his refusal to back down; even though the Eleventh Division is famed for their steadfastness and inability to retreat in the face of adversity; Yumi is still the only one to be frozen by fear and not by confidence. Fear is something referred to by the Eleventh as weak and pathetic whereas Yumi calls it a recognition of the mind and the body's united need for safety.

Eleventh Division is all about the fighting, the battle and the bloodlust but Yellow is not. For Yellow is the colour of a Coward and of the notion of Cowardice. That's what the Eleventh Division call it; Cowardice. Yumichika calls it Self-Preservation.

Yellow is also the colour of the lie and deceit and Betrayal of the highest degree. While there are seven people in the whole wide world Yumichika would not or could not lie to, to the rest of the world, he would and could quite freely. Barefaced cheek, outrageous lies or even just a tiny white lie he'll tell them to everyone except those seven people. Because Yellow is the colour of the Lie, every time. In the bottom of his cupboard, in a tiny wooden box from his childhood, Yumichika keeps a list of those seven people he will never _ever_ lie to. In the last eight hundred years, he's only changed it twice. Once to strike somebody off of it, when he was crying and half drunk and desperate because he'd been abandoned and was all alone and so so _fearful_ for his lover…The second time he changed it, it was to add someone onto it and he was perfectly sober and absolutely beautifully happy when he wrote that name on that piece of very old and now very fragile parchment. But that is a tale for another time.

Yellow is also the colour of aged parchment, stuff that millennia of history is written and drawn onto and recorded for all eternity. For Yumichika's beauty and his youthful appearance, he has weathered many years (Heaven help you if you mention it within five miles of him, but he's approaching the time of life, commonly referred to as…'middle-age'.) Though of course if you ask him, he'll just smile beautifully and bat his eyelashes…then smack you over the head with a brick wall or three for daring to suggest he might be _old_…

Yellow is a colour of Autumn and the leaves as they drift from trees and land on the lightly frozen ground; the first but not the last of the year. They are bright, simple colours: like Yumichika in a way because on the surface at least he is cheerful and simple (if he's not having a 'red' day as Ikkaku likes to call it – when he goes out and beats up people until he feels better – once a month every month (No Woman Jokes Please)) and he is bright (his thrice blasted feathers practically glow in the fucking dark) and he is by no means dull (Skin ShineTM, anyone? He buys it by the skip-full nowadays.) But Yellow is a colour of Autumn and Autumn is a time of death and of endings and the loss of many things – long walks in the park, lazy lie-ins, Summer flings with people you hardly know. And Yumi is all about that too…He is one of a dying breed, maybe the last of his kind. He is one of the few left who dare to celebrate beauty in every form, male or female.

Yellow is a colour of many meanings; some positive, some negative and some quite frankly bloody confusing. But that's alright.

Because between you and me…so is Yumichika

And that's it thank _bloody GOD!_…review please?


End file.
